A Lot Like Love
by Uozumi Han
Summary: Kim Taehyung hanya...tidak ingin terlihat menggenggamnya terlalu kuat/Taegi-MinYoon/BL/bagian pertama/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

A Lot Like Love

(TaeGi-MinYoon)

Prologue

 _Dia seperti kupu-kupu._

 _Bebas dan rapuh. Sayapnya membentang teramat luas, sepekat jelaga di tembok perapian tua. Tetapi rapuh seperti kertas tisu._

 _Kim Taehyung._

 _Jangan menggenggamnya terlalu kuat.._

 _Maka ia tidak akan hancur._

* * *

"Oh, hyung? Dia tidak datang menjemput?"

"Jimin?"

Park Jimin datang dari balik hujan dengan sepatu kets berlumpur dan wajah panik. Yoongi masih mengerjab ketika Jimin dengan cergas melingkupi pundaknya dengan mantel tebal dan memakaikan _beanie_ ke kepalanya. Bibir tebal Jimin pias dan rona pipinya sewarna delima, _Jimin tidak tahan dingin_. Yoongi mencabut _beanie_ Jimin, memakaikannya kembali ke kepala pirang pemiliknya. Sesaat dapat mencium aroma sampo yang dipakai pemuda itu, menguar dari dalam rajutan serat kainnya. _Madu_. Jemari kurusnya jahil mengusap daun telinga Jimin yang ikut memerah dua detik kemudian.

"Keterlaluan." geraman tipis Jimin menguarkan aura kecemasan yang pekat. Yoongi sangat tahu entitas yang dimaksud pemuda Park itu.

"Aku tidak memintanya menjemputku."

Jimin menghela napas berat. Berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan kesal luar biasa. Tetapi pipi bulatnya yang menggembung lucu membuat Yoongi diam-diam tersenyum.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku."

Yoongi ikut menghela napas panjang. Aromanya seperti Jimin, menguar dari _fabric_ halus itu ketika Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya pada mantel Jimin. Menenangkan dan membuatnya hangat. Seperti Jimin.

"Aku melihatmu seperti anak anjing yang baru saja jatuh ke dalam selokan."

Jimin mengusap kedua telapak tangannya, meniupkan uap hangat dari mulutnya untuk sekadar membuat mereka tetap hangat.

"Kau tahu hyung? Saat ini aku ingin sekali menendang wajah Taehyung."

Yoongi meringis mendengarnya, ia tahu Jimin tak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya.

"Jangan lakukan. Aku tidak suka wajahnya saat babak belur."

"Dia pasti tahu jadwal kuliahmu sudah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tetapi dia bahkan tidak bertanya kau di mana hujan-hujan begini."

Yoongi berusaha untuk tidak memerhatikan detik jam dari Rolex di pergelangan tangan Jimin. Yoongi hanya tidak bisa. Dia tidak berharap Taehyung datang dengan payung dan celana kulot longgar kesukaannya menembus hujan untuk menjemputnya, _Yoongi tidak berharap Taehyung datang._

"Taehyung tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan, Park Jimin. Dia hanya..." jeda untuk Yoongi berpikir begitu irisnya menerawang jauh ke dalam titik-titik air hujan di depannya cukup untuk membuat Jimin menyimpulkan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya serasa kembali dipatahkan untuk ke sekian kali.

"..tidak ingin terlihat menggenggamku terlalu kuat."

 _Karena Yoongi tahu Taehyung sedang menunggunya. Selalu._

Yoongi yang tersenyum lembut dengan jari-jari kecilnya yang bermain nakal di antara tetesan air langit yang jatuh dari atap halte bus. Yoongi yang tersenyum tanpa kerut gelisah dan sedih itu..seakan menyadarkan Jimin jika ia bahkan sama sekali tidak memiliki celah untuk menembusnya. Jimin seharusnya sadar jika ia sudah dikalahkan jauh sebelum ia bahkan memiliki kesempatan untuk memulai.

 _Yoongi mencintai Kim Taehyung lebih dari apapun._

* * *

 _Bukan aku, melainkan dia.._

 _Kim Taehyung yang seperti kupu-kupu.._

 _Dia hanya tidak sadar._


	2. bagian pertama

**Bagian pertama**

* * *

Dia di sana, dengan satu cangkir kopi dan tabloid fotografi di pangkuannya. Lampu yang remang tidak membuat Yoongi kesulitan untuk mengenali sosok tampannya, meski sebagian wajah Taehyung tertutup bayangan. Dia di sana, duduk tenang di dekat jendela sambil serius membaca—dengan ponsel setia dalam genggaman.

"Aku pulang." Yoongi mengusap rambutnya yang lepek setelah berlari seratus lima puluh meter dari halte pemberhentian busnya. Jimin hanya mendengus pasrah saat Yoongi melepas mantel miliknya untuk dikembalikan sembari berkata untuk hanya mengantarnya sampai sana.

"Oh." Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya. Usapan ringan di tengkuk adalah indikasi jika ia setengah gugup, "kau sudah pulang."

"Hm. Hujannya cukup deras jadi aku menunggu agak lama di halte."

"A-ah, begitukah?" Binar cokelat Taehyung meredup dan senyumnya nampak sedikit ragu. Taehyung meletakkan ponsel dan tabloidnya di dekat cangkir kopi, lalu menunduk untuk mengusap jemarinya.

Yoongi mendekat, berdiri di hadapan Taehyung sampai kedua lututnya menempel pada milik Taehyung. Lalu menunduk untuk membelai pipi Taehyung lembut sebelum menambat satu kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Lain kali telepon aku, kalau kamu cemas."

Ada semu merah muda yang tak sempat Yoongi tangkap dengan matanya, sebab Taehyung buru-buru menarik pinggangnya, dan bersembunyi di perutnya. Usapan ringan di kepala cokelat Taehyung adalah satu-satunya yang bisa Yoongi berikan.

 **.**

Taehyung di sana, duduk diam di depan jendela dengan ponsel tergenggam erat di tangannya. Serta cangkir kopi yang isinya utuh tak tersentuh. Ya. Tidak butuh frasa atau pun klausa untuknya paham. Taehyung memang di sana— _begitu_ _cemas menunggunya_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ketika kamu berpikir akan menyakitiku dengan genggamanmu_

 _Ketika kamu menahan diri dengan gemelut resah seorang diri_

 _Ingatlah jika aku, selama itu kamu, tidak akan pernah takut tersakiti sekalipun kamu menggenggamku terlalu erat_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mantel itu masih didekapnya dalam pangkuan. Satu jam sudah ia habiskan memaku pandang pada jalanan yang basah. Dia kedinginan. Tapi hatinya terasa jauh lebih dingin. Jimin nyaris tidak menyadari jika senja sudah berganti malam. Hujan sudah tinggal gerimis kecil. Bahkan surainya yang lepek sudah kembali kering diterpa angin. Hanya satu yang masih tetap sama. Adalah perasaannya pada Yoongi.

Sekeras apapun Yoongi mendorongnya menjauh. Ia akan tetap di sana, menggenggam erat hatinya yang patah karena _jatuh cinta_. Jimin akan tuli jika Yoongi menyebut Taehyung. Jimin akan buta ketika Yoongi bersama Taehyung. Jimin akan baik-baik saja, meski hanya jadi bayangan tak tersentuh.

Senyum getir itu tersemat di bibirnya. Seraya mengenakan mantelnya yang bercampur parfum Yoongi, Jimin lantas bangkit meninggalkan halte. Meninggalkan satu lagi perih yang ditorehkan sang pujaan hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
